There's Nothing Magical About Bullying
by Windrises
Summary: Draco keeps bullying Harry, Hermione, and Ron. In order to avoid getting bullied himself, Ron tries to become a bully. Hermione and Harry try to help him learn the error of his ways and find out why Professor Snape pays loyalty to Draco.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger was about to head to school, but before she did that, she wanted to make sure her book collection was okay. She carefully stared at the collection and she was thankful, that the collection was mostly okay. A few books fell to the ground, in the middle of night, so Hermione picked them up and put them in the correct place. She waved goodbye to her books, before opening her bedroom door and stepping into the hallway.

While walking around, Hermione saw one of her friends, Harry Potter. Hermione waved to him and said, "Hi Harry."

Harry smiled and asked, "You know what? I'm not doing so bad. My grades have been getting better." Since Voldemort had gotten lazy, he hadn't been bothering Harry. Because of that, Harry had more time to focus on his studies, which pleased his teachers and Hermione.

Hermione shook Harry's hand and said, "Getting better grades is magic, to my ears. However, the most magical thing, that you could possibly say, is that you've read ten books, this month."

Harry replied, "Speaking of that, I did read seven books, during the past month. I know that's not as impressive as ten, but I think it's a solid number."

Hermione hugged Harry and said, "Seven books? That's something to be proud of. I used to read that many books, when I was younger."

Harry asked, "How many books have you been reading, in recent months?"

Hermione smirked and said, "The answer is so big, that it would scare you."

Harry replied, "Come on, Hermione. I'm not going to be scared away, because you read a lot of books."

Hermione said, "I trust you, but it would freak Ron out."

Harry replied, "Ron hasn't arrived."

Ron Weasley hopped by, with a ripped-up backpack, a partially-eaten lunch, and a broken trumpet. Ron said, "I didn't hear all of what you said, but Hermione claims she has an answer, that'll turn me into a scaredy-cat."

Hermione replied, "I was mostly joking, but it might make you look weird. After all, you act a bit peculiar, when you hear surprising news."

Ron responded, "Hey, I'm a very open-minded type of person. Instead of claiming I'm a big coward, how about you get the courage, to tell me what's going on?"

Hermione answered, "I read thirty-nine books, each month."

Ron had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "Thirty-nine?! That's impossible." He was so confused, that he started running across the hallway. During his crazy run, he accidentally bumped into Draco Malfoy.

Draco angrily asked, "Why did you bump into me, Weasley?"

Ron continued panicking, while saying, "I didn't mean to. It was just an accident and I'm really sorry about it."

Draco replied, "An apology isn't going to be enough, for bumping into me."

Ron responded, "You didn't get hurt, so it's not a big deal."

Draco grabbed Ron and said, "You're not going to tell me, what's a big deal. I decide what the rules are. Wimps, such as yourself, must listen, to what the superior students say." He punched Ron in the stomach.

Hermione and Harry walked by. They had seen Draco punch Ron, which they were upset about. Hermione looked Draco and said, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Draco replied, "You should be shutting up."

Harry said, "Watch your tongue, you jerk."

Draco gave Harry a menacing glare, while asking, "Did you call me a jerk?" Harry nodded. Draco grabbed Harry, while saying, "I'm the son, of the great Lucius Malfoy. I deserve, to be called eloquent and thoughtful terms. You disgrace me, by calling me a jerk. For that, you will pay." Draco grabbed his wand and used a spell, that knocked Harry across the hallway.

Hermione pointed her wand at Draco. She considered using a spell on him, but she figured that would lead to trouble. After all, bullying someone, because they bullied you first, has never been okay. Because of that, Hermione didn't fight him, but that didn't mean she was ready to forgive him. She looked at Draco and sternly said, "You need to help Harry and Ron get up."

Draco replied, "No I don't." He pushed Hermione and walked away.

Hermione walked to Harry and helped him get up. She asked, "Are you alright?"

Harry answered, "More or less, but we better see how Ron's doing."

Hermione and Harry helped Ron stand up, while Hermione asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

A thought popped into Ron's head. If he pretended to be in more pain than he actually was, he could earn Harry and Hermione's sympathy. He couldn't hold back an immature smile, while saying, "I got hurt so badly. I need medicine and garbage like that."

Hermione was smart enough, to know Ron was faking, so she said, "Don't stretch the truth, Weasley."

Ron sighed and replied, "I feel mostly better, but I'm ticked-off at Draco."

Harry responded, "So am I. If he ever bullies us again, I'm going to punch him in the stomach."

Ron had an excited look on his face, while saying, "That's a great idea. It would give him a taste of his own medicine."

Hermione shook her head, while replying, "Violence isn't the answer. We need to be respectful and proper, even when we're around the haters. If we started acting like bullies, because we got bullied, we'd become like the enemies."

Harry sighed and responded, "Hermione's right."

Ron jokingly replied, "What a rare event."

Hermione nudged Ron and responded, "Watch what you say, Weasley."

Ron was never one to take blame, so he pointed to Harry and said, "You should be mad at Harry, for the dumb things he says." Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

A few minutes later, Hermione and her friends were in class. Hermione noticed that Luna Lovegood's shoes were gone, so she looked at Luna and whispered, "What happened to your shoes?"

Luna whispered back, "Draco took them, because he felt like throwing something out the window."

Hermione asked, "Did you tell any of the teachers, about this?"

Luna answered, "No, Draco does this all the time and he threatened to knock me out, if I told the teachers."

Hermione and the others were in Professor Severus Snape's class and he was a big hater, of students talking during class. Although Snape disliked Harry and his friends, he often admired Hermione, for following the rules. Since she was talking during class, he gave her a disapproving glare and said, "Ms. Granger, talking before raising your hand, is one of the most disrespectful things, that any student could ever do. It's a rule you used to follow, but you seem to have forgotten your common sense."

Draco raised his hand. Snape smiled and asked, "What is it, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco answered, "I've noticed, that Hogwarts' trouble seems to always come from Harry and his friends."

Professor Snape asked, "You know what? You couldn't be more right. I've had fantasies, about Harry, Hermione, and Ron getting expelled, but those dreams never came true." Harry and his friends looked offended and it was hard to blame them. Snape said, "However, it might be a good thing, that they remain in my class. I believe they can be role-models, for students to avoid being like." He looked at his other students, while saying, "Kids, if you want to succeed in life, avoid being like Harry and his friends. Instead, be like Draco Malfoy, a well-mannered millennial, who always raises his hand and acts respectful."

After class was over, Hermione went into the hallway, while feeling frustrated and confused. She looked at Harry and asked, "Can you believe how Professor Snape was acting? I know he's not fond of us, but he seemed to go out of his way, to make us sound bad."

Harry replied, "Yeah, Professor Snape was acting a bit peculiar. I wonder how Draco tricks him, into thinking he's the best student."

Hermione said, "It's unfair, that Draco bullies us, mocks us, and gets treated like the teacher's pet, while we get treated like the teacher's arch-enemies."

Harry replied, "That's for sure. Even though Snape is a grouch, I think he cares about his students, deep down."

Hermione said, "You know what? The next time Draco bullies us, we should tell Professor Dumbledore about it."

Harry replied, "Not a bad idea."

Meanwhile, Ron was dancing around the hallway, when Draco approached him. Ron said, "Oh no. What do you want?"

Draco was hoping he could trick Ron and considering that Ron was Hogwarts' most gullible student, he had confidence in his plan. He put his arm around Ron, while saying, "You know what? I think you're a cool guy?"

Ron had a surprised look on his face, while asking, "You really think so?"

Draco answered, "I sure do."

Ron folded his arms and said, "If that's the case, how come you keep bullying me?"

Draco replied, "It's not because of you. It's because of your friends."

Ron asked, "What are you talking about?"

Draco answered, "You're a cool, hip, talented dude, but your friends aren't. They're overly-smart nerds, who ruin Hogwarts' unique sense style. In addition to that, they make you look bad. They should be ashamed of themselves,, for cramping the style, of one of Hogwarts' coolest students."

Ron replied, "I can't believe my friends would ruin my good image, with their nerdy antics. What should I do?"

Draco had a sneaky smile on his face, while saying, "You should bully them."

Ron stuck his hand out, while saying, "Hold on, Draco. I'm mad at how nerdy they are, but bullying sounds kind of extreme."

Draco tapped Ron's shoulders, while replying, "They deserve the punishment, so they can learn to stop being nerdy and start being cool. If you keep hanging out with Harry and Hermione, you'll look and be treated like a nerd. If you don't want that to keep happening, you'll do something about it."

The next morning, Hermione finished putting a few new books into her collection, before opening her bedroom door and going into the hallway. She looked around and saw Ron. She waved to him and said, "Hi Ron. It's good to see you."

Ron asked, "What have you been up to?"

Hermione answered, "I finished organizing my collection of books."

Ron had a snotty look on his face, while asking, "Books? What hogwash."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Excuse me?"

Ron asked, "Do you think books are important?"

Hermione answered, "Of course I do. They're one of my passions."

Ron replied, "Books aren't worth such passion. They're worthless drivel, that nobody pays attention to. I'd never want to be a book character."

Hermione was offended, but she tried to stand up for herself, by saying, "I think being a book character would be an honor. I'd love to write books. It'd be a magical experience."

Ron replied, "You could a self-help book, about how to be a lousy friend, because you're an expert at it."

Hermione folded her arms and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ron answered, "For years, you've been ruining my fine image, by being such a nerd. I'm ashamed of you. In fact, I wish I had never become friends with you." Hermione walked away from Ron, while Ron stood around, feeling bad about himself.

A few minutes later, Harry walked around the hallway and saw Hermione sitting down, with a few tears coming down her eyes. Harry sat next to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hermione said, "Out of nowhere, Ron started bullying me. He said I was a lousy and he wishes we never became friends."

Harry was used to Ron being immature, but he wasn't used to him being a bully. He said, "I can't believe Ron would say that. Why would he feel the need, to say such awful things?"

Hermione replied, "He thinks it's bad, to be seen with me, because I'm a book-loving nerd. He might be right. Maybe my obsession is nerdy and annoying, rather than fun and cute."

Harry shook his head and responded, "No, liking books is perfectly cool. It's just as nice, as watching TV and stuff like that. Hobbies are nice and if Ron is ashamed of you expressing yourself, he should grow up."

Hermione felt a bit of comfort, from Harry's words, while saying, "Thank you. So, you don't think I'm nerdy and lame?"

Harry said, "No, you're brilliant, cool, and cute."

Hermione smiled and asked, "Cute?"

Harry blushed and said, "I meant, that your love of books is cute. Anyways, what Ron said is unacceptable. I'm going, to have to talk to him."

Hermione and Harry started walking around, while searching for Ron. A few minutes later, they found him. Harry tapped Ron's shoulder and said, "We need to talk to you."

Ron snobbishly replied, "You may need my help, but I sure don't need your help. In fact, you should stay away with from me, so I don't get affected, by your extreme amount, of nerdy and lame behavior."

Harry responded, "Ron, how come you're not being nice?"

Ron answered, "Because you're a dork."

Harry could hardly believe, how petty and rude Ron was acting. He figured he knew, how to make Ron snap out of it. He said, "Ron, Hermione cried, because of what you said to her."

Ron had a guilty look on his face, while looking at Hermione, and asking, "Really?"

Hermione nodded and answered, "Yeah, my friendship with you means a lot to me, so you being ashamed, to be friends with me, hurt my feelings. It broke my heart, to hear you say, that you wish you never became friends with me."

Ron nervously scratched his neck, while saying, "I feel awfully bad, about saying that stuff."

Harry asked, "Why did you ever say it?"

Ron answered, "So I wouldn't get bullied."

Hermione and Harry both look confused, while Hermione asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ron said, "You see, Draco told me, that the reason I get bullied, is because I hangout with you guys. Draco thinks I'm a cool, hip guy, whose potential is wasted, because I hangout with dorks."

Hermione and Harry could hardly believe what they were hearing. Hermione said, "Ron, how many times do we have to tell you, that Draco's a filthy liar?"

Ron felt ashamed of himself, while replying, "I'm sorry, for mocking you and for being an easily -tricked jerk. Draco holds so much power, around Hogwarts, that I wanted to get on his side. I figured I'd become more accepted, if I did that."

Harry asked, "Are you willing to do the wrong thing, to boost your popularity?"

Ron sighed and answered, "No, bullying is wrong and I wish I hadn't done it."

Harry asked, "Did you bully any other kids?"

Ron nervously answered, "I also bullied Luna, Neville, and Ginny."

Harry felt shocked, while asking, "You bullied your younger sister?"

Ron answered, "Yeah."

Harry sternly replied, "Go apologize." Ron nodded and started searching for them.

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "Thank you."

Harry asked, "Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything."

Hermione replied, "I disagree with that. After all, you're the only friend, who's never bullied me. You always stand by my side and I really appreciate it."

Harry responded, "You're welcome. I'd never bully you. If I made your adorable smile turn into a nasty cry, I'd punch myself."

Hermione smiled and asked, "You think I have an adorable smile?"

Harry blushed and nervously said, "I'm not sure about that."

Hermione replied, "Speaking of not being sure, we never found out why Professor Snape treated as us as bad role-models, while treating Draco like a hero."

Harry asked, "How are we supposed to find out, what the truth really is?"

Hermione answered, "By spying on him. Do you have the invisibility cloak?"

Harry said, "Ron put it in the washing machine. We haven't found it, yet."

Hermione replied, "Well, if we sneak around well, Professor Snape might not see us."

Harry asked, "What will happen, if Snape finds out what we're up to?"

Hermione answered, "He'll probably gives us a detention, but he'd probably us a detention, if we were a millisecond late." Hermione grabbed Harry, by the hand, and the two of them started sneaking behind Professor Snape's classroom door. They peaked their eyes into the classroom, so they could find out what Snape was up to.

Professor Snape was having a meeting with Draco. Draco put an envelope on Snape's desk. Professor Snape opened the envelope and counted the bills. He said, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco replied, "You should be thanking my father, because he's the one, who supplies you with bribes."

Hermione burst into the classroom, while asking, "You accept bribes?"

Draco snobbishly answered, "You should be minding your own business, you twit."

Hermione looked at Snape and said, "Frankly, I'm ashamed of you. You've made a big deal, about the importance of being a good, dignified, and honest citizen, yet you've been accepting bribes."

Professor Snape replied, "I'm not proud of the bribes."

Harry asked, "What are the bribes about?"

Professor Snape tried to retain his dignity, while saying, "I'd rather not comment."

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, with an evil smile on his face. He said, "Snape, you always do what I ask of you, but you never take the credit for it. That's too bad, because you've been a big help."

Hermione gave Lucius a disapproving look, while asking, "What have you been bribing Snape for?"

Lucius answered, "You see, my son's not as mature or smart, as I want him to be. I can't have him bringing shame, to my last name, so I pay Snape to make Draco the teacher's pet and to make Harry the teacher's punching bag. Considering Snape's dislike of Harry, it didn't take too many bills, to make Snape agree."

Hermione looked at Snape and said, "You've been acting like a bully, just like the Malfoys."

Professor Snape thought about it and realized he had been bullying innocent kids, for money. He was deeply ashamed of himself, so he gave the envelope back to Lucius, while saying, "I'm not going to accept your bribes, ever again. Please stop offering them to me." Lucius angrily groaned, while walking out. Draco spit on Harry and Hermione, before walking out.

The next morning, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, and the others were in Professor Snape's class. Snape looked at his students, while saying, "I wish to apologize to you, because I've told you an awful patch of lies. Harry, Hermione, and Ron aren't bad role-models. In fact, they're better role-models than I am. Everybody should be their own person, but being inspired by them wouldn't be a bad thing."

Snape smiled at Hermione and Harry, while saying, "Thank you, for giving me the guilt trip, that I needed."

Hermione pointed to Harry and said, "The thanks should go to him. He was the one, who was determined to never give up on his friends."

Harry replied, "No, the credit should go to Hermione. She's the smartest, most helpful student, that Hogwarts has ever had."

Hermione said, "But I could never compare to your magic."

Harry replied, "You're more magical, than I could ever dream of becoming." He and Hermione blushed at each other.

Professor Snape said, "No flirting in class."

Harry and Hermione stubbornly replied, "We weren't flirting." Snape rolled his eyes, before continuing class. Hermione and Harry smiled at each other. They had taught Ron and Snape, that bullying is never okay and they hoped that magical lesson would be taught and learned, across the world.


End file.
